Talk:Urgot/@comment-32344140-20170628154946
A little late for that, but well: Urgot fix proposition (and skin proposition). Sorry for the wall of text. The point would be to keep Urgot unique kit with a few changes, for a role of AD caster or AP tank / disruptor Passive : Zaun touched bolts Urgot's AA and Acid Hunters reduce the target damage by 15% (+1% per 50 AP) for 2,5 sec Q : Acid Hunter ( CD 2 sec, 40 mana, range 1000 / 1400 for locked Acide Hunter) Urgot fires an Acid Hunter in a line, dealing 40 (+ 120 % AD) physical damage, slows by 15/20/25/30/35% (+ 5 per 100 AP) for 1,5 sec, and reduce target armor by 12/14/16/18/20 %. Acid Hunters lock on target affected by Acid stacks, and consume one on-hit. W : Hyper Kinetic Position Reverser (CD 15 sec, 70 mana) Urgot fires his HKPR in a line (range : 600 / 750 / 900 / 1050 / 1200), instantly switching position with an enemy champion hit. E : Noxian Mobile Corroder (CD 10 sec, 60 mana, range 900 , AOE 75) First cast : Urgot fires his NMC in an AOE, dealing 70 (+20%AD) (+16%AP) physical damage per second, and marking enemy hit with 2 Acid stacks (refreshed if hit again by NMC damage) Second and third cast : the NMC dashes in target direction for 400 units. R : Terror Capacitor (CD 20 sec, 100 mana) Urgot surrounds himself with a shield, absorbing 500/750/1000 (+120%AP) (+20% mana) for 6 seconds. If he is hit by a crowd control during that time, the cooldown of Terror Capacitor is reduced by 50 % (25% for slows). ---------------------------------------------- Passiv would get an AP boost, for those who wanna focus on disrupting enemy team. Acid Hunter would now deal less damage early, but can slow without the help of Terror Capacitor. Didn't make the calculation, but I guess he could get more damage late if focussing on AD; the need to reapply Acid stacks from E (for locked-on Acid Hunters) adds some counterplay. Also, moving armor shred here would kindof be consistent with the will of Riot to make Urgot a "screw that guy in particular" champ. Making HKPR a basic spell would give Urgot a chance to escape ganks, as well as not making it "a glorified Darius pull", like I read somewhere. Plus, being now a skillshot, doesn't instantly means you will point-and-click an enemy champ into your team. Still, I feel like it misses something; giving bonus stats? Allowing you to point and click your allies to switch with them? (they would need to right-click you, like Tresh lantern) Noxian Mobile Corroder would serve to marks target, of course, but also as a farming tool, one of Urgot's big weak point at the moment. And finally, Terror Capacitor as an ulti, for good tankiness, and forcing the enemy team to time their CC correctly : to soon, you get your spell back really fast. So, focussing on AD for big on target damage, or on AP to slow / reduce enemy damage / tank. And to finish, proposition for a new skin : Urgod of the Pineapple People ! (sorry for the terrible drawing) https://imgur.com/a/FzfJK#CC70fCQ Thoughts? Ideas?